The Tale of Peter Rabbit
Plot The story focuses on a family of anthropomorphic rabbits, the widowed mother rabbit cautioning her young against entering a vegetable garden grown by a man named Mr. McGregor, telling them: "your Father had an accident there; he was put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor". Whereas her three daughters obediently refrain from entering the garden, going down the lane to pick blackberries, her rebellious son Peter is walking and talk to Butterfly. Peter walking the forest and saw Mr. McGregor's Garden and Peter squeezed under the gate and off he went. Peter enters the garden to snack on some vegetables. He eat carrots, cabbages, broccolis, spanich, corn, cucumbers, green peas, lettuces, red sweet pepper, green sweet pepper, yellow sweet pepper, snap beans, strawberries, tomatoes, raspberries and turnips. Peter ends up eating more than is good for him and goes looking for parsley to cure his stomach ache. However, Peter is spotted by Mr. McGregor and chased by Peter and chased and chased and chased, Mr. McGregor shouts "Stop Thief!", Mr. Gregor was chased by Peter, Mr. McGregor said "Now Where's that Rabbit Go!", he look and look and looked and saw Peter and chased by Peter, He runs faster and faster and lose his one shoe, Mr. McGregor saw Peter's one shoe and shouts "Come Back!", Peter rans to the Garden and lose his other one shoe, But Peter was too close. Suddenly, Peter saw Mr. McGregor and run was fast to he could, Mr. McGregor was very angry and ran to chased after him. Peter was run and run faster and faster and faster by Mr. McGregor. He run the garden and lose his jacket, Peter calls the Birds and Sparrows to help, Mr. McGregor grab the trap and looking by Peter, But Peter ran for the birds and sparrows, The Birds and the Sparrows them Fight by Mr. McGregor, Peter while trying to escape. He hides in a watering can in a shed, but then has to run away again when Mr. McGregor finds him, and ends up completely lost. After sneaking past a cat, Peter grab a Phone and call Toad, Mr. Jeremy Fisher, Farmer, Policemans and Cops all about Mr. McGregor. Peter sees the gate where he entered the garden from a distance and heads for it, despite being spotted and chased by Mr. McGregor again. He finds difficulties in wriggling beneath the gate, but manages to escape the garden, only to spot his abandoned clothing articles being used to dress Mr. McGregor's scarecrow. Toad, Mr. Jeremy Fisher, Farmer, Policemans and Cops charged by Mr. McGregor and attack him until Peter grabs a Jacket and Shoes and the Carrots with Toad, Farmer, Mr. Jeremy Fisher, Policemans and Cops. Voices *Susan Sheridan as Peter Rabbit *Jenny Moore as Flopsy *Mary Jane Bowe as Mopsy *Sarah Woolcock as Cotton-Tail *Rosemary Leach as Mother Rabbit *Liz English as Butterfly *David Jason as Mr. McGregor *Andrew Sachs as Bird #1 *Bernard Cribbins as Bird #2 *Lionel Jeffries as Bird #3 *Bob Godfrey as Sparrow #1 *Peter Ustinov as Sparrow #2 *Nigel Planer as Sparrow #3 *Rik Mayall as Toad *Peter Hawkins as Mr. Jeremy Fisher *Roy Kinnear as Farmer *Martin Jarvis as Policeman *Terry Pratchett as Policeman #1 *Brian Blessed as Policeman #2 *Joe Ranft as Policeman #3 *Alan Napier as Policeman #4 *John Hurt as Policeman #5 *Griff Rhys Jones as Policeman #6 *John Alderton as Policeman #7 *Arthur Lowe as Policeman #8 *Richard Baker as Policeman #9 *Willie Rushton as Policeman #10 *Ian Carmichael as Policeman #11 *Derek Jacobi as Cops #1 *Roald Dahl as Cops #2 *Peter Sallis as Cops #3 *Ray Alan as Cops #4 *Matthew Corbett as Cops #5 *Keith Harris as Cops #6 *John Denver as Cops #7 *John Wayne as Cops #8 *Johnny Cash as Cops #9 *Gerry Anderson as Cops #10 *Christopher Plummer as Cops #11 *Eric Sykes as Cops #12 *Terry Scott as Cops #13 *Toyah Wilcox as Narrator Music Music By John Debney, James Horner (archive music from The Land Before Time), Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe (archive music from The BFG) Songs *On Your Own perfomed by Liz English and Susan Sheridan Production Animation Filming Cast Music Soundtrack Release November 27, 1988 Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:1988 films Category:Films about animals Category:Films about rabbits